The Misadventures of an Unwilling MarySue
by Star Dreamer
Summary: Nikki Tate died but that was only the beginning. Now she's been made into a Mary-Sue and tossed into a universe not her own.


I only own my character and nothing else. If I did there would be an angry mob with torches and pitchforks and everything. I like fire. Blinks Sorry I had a GIR moment.

I've had an epiphany of sorts. No matter how hard I try my original characters turn into Mary-Sues. So, I've decided to run with it. This fan fic pokes fun at Mary-Sues. It covers many genres in a number of fandoms. She will gain knowledge and skills at an abnormal rate. She will make friends faster than is humanly possible. Her looks will be scarily perfect. Her past will be weepingly tragic. These are only a few things you should be on the lookout for. Remember, you have been warned.

Now, let the chaos begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Misadventures of an Unwilling Mary-Sue (Prologue)

The last thing Nikki remembered, before coming to awareness in the blindingly white room, was the screeching of tires and extreme bone crushing pain.

"I should be…" she began.

"Dead?" a peppy male voice finished.

"You are dead," an identical, but somber, voice said. Nikki focused on where the voices were come from. Slightly in front of her stood two identical males who appeared to be in there late teens. One was dressed all in white and the other in black.

"Where am I?" Nikki asked, her voice wavering.

"You're in limbo," White answered cheerfully.

"Why am I here?" she asked.

"Your soul was chosen at random for an experiment," Black replied somberly. At this, White's cheerful smile disappeared. He did not approve of this, but as a minor deity he had no say in the matter.

Seeing that his brother wasn't going to talk, Black continued.

"Nikki have you ever heard of the term Mary-Sue?" Black asked.

"It's a fanfic term. It's an original female character who is annoyingly perfect," Nikki answered, still in somewhat of a daze.

"Well, you're going to become one," Black stated.

"I'm going to become one?" Nikki echoed, her face blank. Then it hit her. "No way!! That's beyond cruel!!"

"I'm sorry,"White said and he sounded like he meant it. Black on the other hand...

"Sucks to be you right now," he said in a way too cheerful voice. Nikki involuntarily shuddered, that tone did not go with the dark goth look Black was sporting. Before she could snap at the black clad male, Nikki started to shake uncontrollably. White rushed to her side and place a hand on her shoulder. A white glow spread from his hand and after a couple of minutes Nikki stopped shaking.

"That was your body going into shock," White explained.

"Shock?" Nikki asked in a stunned tone of voice.

"Yes, you were hit by a car after all," White replied. "At the moment we're healing the worst of the injuries. You being in an accident actually plays into you being a Mary-Sue." Nikki glared at him and made to step forward, her right hand raising up into a fist. She didn't even make it half a step before she cried out in pain and cradled her right arm against her chest.

"Your arm was fractured in several places," Black said. "We're going to partially heal it, you're also going to keep some of the bumps and bruises."

"Why?" Nikki asked tearfully.

"As I said you being in an accident is part of you becoming a Mary-Sue," White repeated. Black let out a scoff and then he was immediately in Nikki's personal bubble. Nikki barely had time to register the movement before he delivered a swift, chaste kiss and then pulled back.

The feeling that followed reminded Nikki of the time when she was four and stuck her father's car keys in a light socket. There was a quick sharp pain, that left her skin tingling, and her ears popped. Her head suddenly felt, well the only word for it was full. Images, memories, and knowledge flooded her consciousness, making her fall to her knees and clutch at her head. When the steady stream of information stopped, Nikki was still on her knees and had started crying. White glared at his twin.

"That was uncalled for Ravyn," he hissed, using a name for the first time.

"We need to get this started Gavin," Ravyn retorted. "The longer this takes, the more likely the higher ups will get pissed at us. And I for one like being able to take human form." Gavin sighed and looked over at Nikki. She was now sitting cross legged her injured arm cradled to her chest, the occasional sniffle the only sound she made. Gavin knelt in front of her and gently took the hand of uninjured arm and concentrated. There was flash of white light that momentarily blinded Nikki. When she could see again the only pain she felt was a dull ache in her right arm, which was now encased in a blue cast that stopped just before it reached her shoulder. She also noticed that her tattered bloody clothes were replaced with a baggy powder blue t-shirt, knee length cargo shorts, and black canvas high-top sneakers.

"I've changed your physical appearance a little bit too," Gavin stated, handing Nikki a mirror. Her curly dirty blond hair was now a golden blond and straight, her skin was pale and unmarked by freckles, although there was a wicked bruise along the left side of her jaw, and eyes were now a darker shade of blue. Nikki noticed her face was more slender and glanced down. Her whole body was slender where it had used to be slight chubby. Her chest size was about the same but slightly more... perky.

"This is sooo strange," Nikki declared, as she studied her face in the mirror again. "It's my face, but it's not my face. And I'm _younger_!"

"By two years," Gavin elaborated. "You are now sixteen." Nikki's eyes took on a glazed look.

"I know martial arts," she stated in awe. "I can draw and paint." Ravyn snorted.

"You can do much more than that," he pointed out. "But you'll figure all that out later." Bran snapped his fingers and Nikki was suddenly holding a lap top carrier. Gavin gently pulled Nikki to her feet and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I can only really give you one piece of advice," he started apologetically. "Don't panic." Gavin gave her a gentle shove and Nikki fell into darkness. Ravyn watched the portal close disinterestedly.

"How long do you think she'll last before she cracks?" He asked.

"I have a good feeling about her," Gavin answered. "Nikki was tough and adaptable in her old life. She'll get far."

"You've always been a soft touch, bro," Ravyn said. He disappeared in a flash of dark purple light. Gavin glanced back to where Nikki had disappeared through the portal.

"She _will_ get far," he repeated with conviction and then disappeared in a flash of white light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's the end of the prologue. I think that turned out well if I don't say myself. Next up in chapter one Nikki tries to adjust to the new life that she's been thrown into and trying to get used to the people who are now her family. It isn't helping that her cousin is considered a juvenile delinquent. And why does the presence of his two friends Hiei and Kurama send off warning bells in her head. Find out in the first chapter of The Misadventures Adventures of an Unwilling Mary-Sue.


End file.
